Assistance for a Wish
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: On a slow day in Jerusalem, Malik decides to help a young Templar boy, who seems to beg Malik not to take his life. Allowing this to happen, will Malik have made the right decision to help this young teenager? Or would it all have been a huge mistake... {Eventual Light Shounen-Ai.}
1. Chapter 1: Assistance

Assistance for a Wish

OoOoO

Chapter One: Assistance

OoOoO

It wasn't much of a busy day in Jerusalem. Malik had organized all the maps; since no one really puts them back in their proper place. He had began to make another one. Including where the Guards usually scouted. After a while of it, his hand started to ache from holding the quill for so long.

Bored, he pushed his map away, and put the quill back in it's ink container. Malik stood slowly, stretching his legs, and leaning back to stretch his back a little.

With a quiet yawn, he turned around to stare at the many books behind him. He started to organize those carefully, making sure to put them each in there own place.

After a while of that, he made a noise in the back of his throat, hearing his stomach grumble.

Lazily, he turned away from the bookshelves, and walked past the red curtain to get to his room. He also had a small kitchen area, nothing special. And a small bathroom, but that was pretty much it.

You could see how an Assassin could get bored around here easily.

He made his way to his small kitchen, taking a fruit from a small clay bowl, and began to eat it slowly. After he was satisfied, he made his way back to the main room of his bureau.

'_Bored_.' Malik thought, staring at the entrance of the bureau with a blank look. A shout suddenly startled him out of his thoughts, and he tensed. He listened carefully, releasing an almost silent sigh as the shouts gradually faded off in the distance.

'_Probably some of the Guards chasing children again._' Malik thought, rolling his eyes. He had seen it before, how stupid it truly was. He didn't realize how much joy the guards received from chasing poor innocent little children around Jerusalem.

He shook his head, his thoughts straying from his mind. The Dai paused, remembering long ago when he had first joined Al Mualim, with Kadar by his side.

_Kadar..._

His thoughts turned to his brother. The always cheery Kadar, who would smile brighter than the sun itself.

Malik missed his only sibling very much. He still wishes that Kadar was never sent on the mission, but, being young and excited, he still came with him and Altair on that dangerous mission.

_His brother... the Destiny of the Sword._

A loud thud startled him from his thoughts once again. He turned towards the entrance, before looking away a second later. He assumed that it was just one of his men coming to give him more intel on something or other.

Seconds later, no one came in, to which he thought was strange.

'_I'm not in the mood for games._' Malik thought, scowling as he made his way from his position at his desk and through the entrance.

A body lay near the fountain, but not just any body, one of a Templar. Malik quickly pulled out one of his throwing knives he kept hidden, a stood still.

The figure didn't move, but a low groan escaped it. Malik narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Templar's body.

Their usual helmet was not on this one, and Malik then noticed that blood stained his clothes. The bloodied Templar managed to turn over, revealing a dignified Red Cross on his chest.

Malik gasped quietly, holding his breath in. This Templar-_ the one bleeding to Death_- reminds him just of his deceased brother.

His lightly tanned skin, surprisingly unmarred for a Templar, and fearful royal blue eyes. Malik's eyes widened slowly, once he realized how _young _this Templar was. The Templar-... _He looked like he was still just a boy..._

"_D- Don't hurt me, Assassin!_" The boy spoke a language that Malik realized was French.

'_What do I do? He still looks like a young kid, not old enough to be with the Templars._' Malik's thoughts rushed inside his head, as he stared at the begging eyes of the youngling.

"Please... Don't kill me!" He said, and this time Malik could understand him clearly. He shushed the boy, and just continued to stare. His thoughts continued to race, as he noticed the tears beginning to trickle from his dark blue eyes.

"I- I don't want to die..." He whined out, coughing as he nearly choked on his own spit. A lot of dark blood came from his side, as he struggled to breath.

Malik closed his eyes.

His dark brown eyes snapped open, and he stood, walking back inside. After a couple minutes, he came out.

Malik was carrying some bandages, and some ointment for cuts and pain. He also had a piece of cloth, which he gently placed in the small fountain after he carefully put everything down beside the fallen boy.

He squeezed the cloth tell it was damp, and put it on his lap, while he carefully moved the boy further onto his back.

"Can you tell me where you're hurt? Or, first of all, can you speak?" Malik spoke quietly, hoping the boy would understand him and so that he wouldn't get startled.

The boy nodded, his entire body shaking. "I- I got stabbed, m- my side..." He stuttered out, breathing in shakily as tears still streamed down his redden cheeks. "P- Please... I don't want to die yet...!" He cried out, trying so desperately to stop his tears from flowing.

"Shh, your not going to die... Any other wounds I should be concerned over?" Malik asked gently, wishing more than anything he had his other arm. It's difficult trying to help someone, when he only has one arm to do so with...

He could obviously see all the smaller cuts and scraps and bruises, but he needed to know if there was any where else that needed his medical attention.

The boy paused, sniffling quietly, before shaking his head. "I- It's just my- my side..." He murmured shakily.

"Alright, I need you to remove your armor and everything else so I can clean the wound." He replied.

The damaged boy nodded slowly, as he began to strip off his armor, and then Malik put them to the side carefully, as the boy managed to pull his robes off with Malik's help.

Once he saw the wound, he winced, immediately knowing that it was indeed deep. '_Allah help me._'Malik thought, as he grabbed the damp cloth, gently placing it on the boys trembling body.

The boy flushed from the cool contact of the wet cloth, and let a shudder out as Malik then began to clean his wound.

OoOoO

Malik let a sigh out. The boy- _He didn't even know his name yet_- had somehow managed to fall asleep after Malik had fixed his wound. After that, Malik was able to rub the ointment on over his wounds and smaller cuts, he then struggled to wrap the bandages around his waist, careful not to reopen the slumbering boys wound.

He was currently in his room, staring at where the boy was resting, cuddled up on the many pillows and sheets, obviously comfortable.

With a sigh, he thought about when he was debating if he should really take him to his room, or just let him rest in the entrance hall, where all the other Assassin's would prep for their long day ahead sometimes. He eventually gave in to letting him stay in his room. After all, if one of the Assassin's happened to come by sometime in the night, they would kill the Templar boy for sure.

It was already midnight, with the moon arched high in the starry sky. Malik was leaning against some other pillows, not as comfortable as he would have been, but he let it pass for now.

After all, the boy won't be staying forever. Malik was only planning to let him stay till all his wounds healed properly. He could feel his eyes become heavy, and he shifted his position so his neck didn't start to hurt from the awkward angle.

OoOoO

He didn't realize he fell asleep. But he heard someone shake him gently, and heard a soft noise.

Malik's eyes snapped open, his one hand reaching for the one dagger the was held under one of the many pillows he was resting on.

"So-... Sorry..." His dark eyes focused on the young boy who was sitting right beside him, tense. Malik's body relaxed visibly, as he let a breath out.

"Boy, you shouldn't startle an Assassin." Malik advised, not helping the small smirk on his face.

The boy paused, casting his sullen gaze towards the pillows, poking it rather shyly. "Reza..." He murmured.  
"Sorry?" Malik blinked, leaning closer to the boy, straining to hear his quiet voice.  
"My name... Reza Junayd..." He announced, more clearly than before.

_Wish of a Young Warrior._

Malik's eyes widened ever so slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?" He asked softly, smiling ever so slightly.

"I'm sixteen..." Reza said quietly, his voice a little hoarse. "You are to young to be with the Templars." Malik announced.

Reza's lips twitched, as he glared down at his bandaged hand. "I didn't really have a choice." He stated, clenching his fist. "I was left there, _alone._" Reza's deep blue eyes squeezed shut, thinking about the day he first was left with the Templars.

"I see." Malik triled off, paused. "Well, I'll let you stay here tell your all healed up. Oh, and my name. It's Malik Al-sayf." Malik offered a small smile to the young boy.

OoOoO

Well. There we go. First Chapter. *cheers inwardly*  
Uhm, R&R? I would love to hear what any of you people think about this.  
~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Reverie

Assistance for a Wish

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Reverie

OoOoO

_"Brother, guess what!" Malik turned around to see Kadar running up to him, gasping for air as he came to a stop._

_"What, Kadar?" Malik was slightly annoyed from being interrupted from talking with his friends._

_"I just took my first Leap of Faith!" Kadar grinned toothily, putting his hands on his hips rather proudly. Malik paused, and his eye twitched._

_"What!?" He yelled, grabbing his brother's shoulders and shaking him gently._

_Kadar blinked, questioning his older brother's worried gaze._

_"Why didn't you tell me, I would have came to see!" Malik huffed, glaring at the younger Assassin._

_"No! You would have came to stop me, or tell me not to!" Kadar argued, crossing his arms with a small pout on his face. "But!, but, guess what!," Kadar's sudden pout turned into a sly grin._

_"What...?" Malik frowned, not liking his little brother's change in attitude.._

_"I didn't really want to, I was debating if I should, but then...! I ran into Altair, and then he pushed me off the edge!" Kadar smirked, albeit a little awkwardly._

_"That is not something to be proud of, Kadar!" Malik hissed, gently smacking his brother upside his head._

_Kadar's cowl fell down, and he huffed, pulling it back up as quickly as it fell. "But, you should be happy for me, I mean, I finally did it!" Kadar smiled this time, but his smile was only directed at Malik._

_Malik's hardened eyes softened, as he stared as his baby brother. "I am. I just wanted to be there to watch." He murmured softly, patting Kadar's head over his cowl._

OoOoO

Malik's eyes snapped open, as he looked around his room quietly. He never realized that he had fallen asleep, and noticed that the young Templar boy wasn't in his room anymore.

He hurriedly stood, stifling a tired yawn, and left his room. He paused, hearing shuffling around in his small kitchen area. He walked into the kitchen, noticing that Reza was sitting on one of the two chairs, staring at the bowl of fruits.

Malik gave a sigh of relief, making Reza turn around to look at him. Reza's eyes widened slightly, as he quickly faced the other way.

"Are you hungry?" Malik asked softly. "You could help yourself," He said, motioning to the bowl in front of Reza.

Reza didn't reply, but reached his bandaged hand out to grasp one of the fruits held inside of it. He put it to his mouth, and bit into it, nibbling on it slowly.

Malik almost smiled, but then his thoughts turned to his dream.

_Kadar..._

He frowned, and turned around, walking back towards the entrance of his bureau. Malik looked around, and noticed that everything was still in place as he left it yesterday.

Knowing no one came in while he was asleep made him feel a bit better. He would rather not get woken up in the middle of the night just to see the poor boy get killed by another Assassin.

His thoughts began to drift to Reza as he took a seat behind his desk, absentmindedly staring at the ink that sat in the corner, quill still dipped inside of the small jar.

"Uhm,..." He was brought from his thoughts as he looked up at Reza, who had just entered the bureau. "Thank you..." He mumbled, looking rather shy as his cheeks tinted.

Malik waved his hand warily. "It's alright, young one." He said nonchalantly, waving it off casually.

"But, couldn't you get in trouble for helping me?" Reza blinked, beginning to feel like a pain in the Dai's life.

"If I told someone." Malik said, smirking slightly. Reza blinked yet again, a little surprised. "O- oh..." He stuttered out lamely.

Reza stared at the cracked floor, not knowing what to do or say. "You should rest." His head shot up, staring intently at Malik.

He nodded after a second, regaining his composure as he headed back to Malik's room to do as he was told.

Reza ended up falling asleep quickly, finding himself most comfortable as he used his arm as a pillow instead.

_"Reza... My name is Reza." He mumbled, staring at the ground, trying so desperately to ignore the pain all over his body._

_"Well, Reza. I think you'll be of some use." He looked up at the man, as he gave a curt nod, before he was peeled away from the hard floor and dragged down the hall._

_The two guards carelessly tossed him inside his new room, as he landed harshly on the ground. He whimpered from the pain, which shot up his leg as he landed on his foot awkwardly. The tanned boy clenched his ankle, rubbing it softly as he willed the pain to go away._

_It obviously did not work, and he limped over to his soft looking bed. He lay down, staring out the small window that was in his room.  
"Prove useful." He muttered, recalling the words from the man from earlier. He scoffed, and rolled on his side, eventually falling into a deep sleep._

He woke up, thinking he was still back in that shit hole of a place. He sighed, realizing that he was still in Malik's room. He sat up slowly, wiping the sweat that formed in his sleep with the back of his bandaged hand.

With a stretch, he slowly submerged from Malik's room and entered the bureau area. He pushed the hanging red cloth aside as he entered.

Malik was sitting there, staring off in space. Reza frowned slightly, as he stared awkwardly. He shifted his weight, and raised his hand to tap Malik's shoulder. He had obviously noticed that he only had one arm, which made him wonder as to how he lost his other.

Malik snapped from his thoughts, as he turned to look at him. Reza shrugged innocently as he leaned against one of the bookshelves, his arms crossed. "Uhm, how long was I asleep for?" He asked, trying to sound disinterested, but he was still curious.

Malik smiled and turned away. He noticed him glance out the entrance from the outside of Jerusalem, and then down at his wooden desk. "Only for a few hours. Nothing special happened. But I'm expecting some of my men to drop by in another hour or so."  
"I understand, you want me to hide." Reza muttered, pushing off the bookshelf to glower at Malik.

"It's for your own safety." Malik said, cutting off anything else Reza was going to say. "Plus, I'm sure you were begging yesterday for me to spare you." Malik added, turning away smugly.

Reza flushed from embarrassment, as he directed his heated glare to the dirty floor. He turned, and stomped back into Malik's room.

OoOoO

After a couple hours passed by, Reza was very bored. He had only managed to entertain himself for a while, and decided to take a nap. He woke up a half an hour later, and he heard some talking coming from the bureau. Like the good boy he was, he stayed in Malik's room, but tried to listen in on the conversation. The voices were muffled over, so he could barely make anything out. With a sigh, he turned away from the cloth that covered the space which acted as the door.

Grumbling to himself, the sixteen year old Templar sat himself on a couple pillows he was napping on. He crossed his arms, staring at the odd patterns on the various pillows scattered around him. Reza exhaled loudly, annoyed. He froze, remembering that he was supposed to be quiet. He sheepishly looked towards the cloth, expecting Malik and his fellow Assassin's to burst into the room and slaughter him.

His eyes widened slightly. How did he truly know that Malik wasn't going to suddenly turn on him...? How did he know if the man wouldn't kill him in his sleep?

Reza shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he stood. He began pacing around Malik's room, thinking of the possibilities of his chances with Death. He had faced Death and survived many times.

_In your face, Death. Hah._

Even though he didn't want to trust Malik, he knew in his Heart deep inside that he really did.

'_What if he wants something from me_...?' He thought, frowning slightly. '_Maybe I should- no,... Not again._' Reza looked up, hearing foot steps.

He tensed, wanting to reach for his sword, but it was no longer strapped to his side. He felt awkward and naked without his weapons, but still managed.

The cloth was pushed aside, and he visibly relaxed, exhaling softly.

"It's alright, they are gone now." Malik said, smirking in amusement. Reza nodded, casting his eyes to the ground. Without saying anything, he marched up to Malik, his eyes darkening visibly.

Malik, confused, stood with his head cocked to the side. Reza smiled, his cheeks tinting a soft rosy color.

"So, I suppose that you would like some sort of payment for your assistance." Reza murmured, his hands gripping Malik's clothing between his frail fingers.

Malik raised his eyebrow, as he took a step back. Reza was pushed away by Malik, and he frowned, questioning Malik's motives inside his mind.

"What are you doing?" He snorted, crossing his arms.

"No. I think the question is what are _you _doing?" Malik sighed, rubbing his temple.

"_My job._" Reza replied, growling.

"Your only job is to recover." Malik informed, gently patting Reza's head. "Hmm, you should try to bath somehow soon, your hair feels greasy." Malik stated, turning on his heel and walking out of his room, leaving a stunned Reza behind.

Reza opened his mouth to comment, but nothing came out. He groaned in frustration, as he plopped himself back down on the pillows.

OoOoO

Yey. Hurray for second chapter.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
